Death of DC characters
by Peltra
Summary: Ridiculous deaths and funny drabbles? Here it is! Next chapter... Ran.
1. Everyone

**Hello everybody! This chapter is a bit choppy, but the next chapter'll be _way_ better than this. (3**

**Summery of this chapter: Gin killed Conan, setting of a chain-reaction.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANY Detective Conan stuff.  
**

* * *

1. Gin stabbed conan. Conan dies.

2. Ran discovers Conan's secret and committed suicide by self poisoning.

3. Sonoko became distressed and started to drink alcohol and later dies from cancer.

4. Haibara got shot in the head by a possessed doctor Agasa who became so guilty about it that he blown himself up from his lab chemicals.

5. Yukiko mom jumps off a cliff.

6. Yusaku swallows Aptx4869 and shrank to Shinichi's age. Then the Syndicate thought booker is actually Shinichi and rekills him.

7. The Kaitou KID got hit in the head by Pandora and dies from a cracked skull.

8. Vermouth died when she accidentally swallows some makeup that is poisonous.

9. Gin dies laughing at all those dead people.

10. The Syndicate boss dies from murderous ghosts out for revenge.

11. Officer Takagi and Sato got burned to death while kissing.

12. Eri dies in her sleep while she grieved for Ran.

13. Kogoro dies from too much TQ darts and ends up sleeping forever(at least he lived up to his name, the sleeping Kogoro).

14. Ayumi ate a candy and choked.

15. Mitsuhiko dies from fright of the remaining Syndicate members.

16. Genta's stomach exploded from eating too much.

17. Conan's teacher, Kobayashi, have information overloade and her brain exploded.

18. Heiji drowned because Kazuha swallowed the antidote to APTX4869 without shrinking, grew old and died.

19. Doctor Araide slit his own throat when he realized there's no reason to live anymore.

20. Hakuba got pecked to death by his own pet hawk.

21. Aoko fainted when she heard about the truth about Kaito and never awoke again.

22. Officer Shiratori went bunji jumping. Line broke. Free-fall toward earth.

23. Inspector Nakamori died from high blood pressure and his blood vessels popped.

24. Inspector Megure recieved a blow to the head that cracked open his scar and made him bled to death.

25. Ran's English teacher, Jodie Starling, died from too much heat in the hot bath.

26. James black died by a free-falling-officer Shiratori falling onto him.

27. Hakuba died from a fire that caught on his clothes.

28. Jii died from starving because everyone died, and there's no food left.

* * *

**And that's it for now! Next chapter will be on Conan's death.**

**see you! (3  
**


	2. Conan

**Hello again everybody! Sorry about Hakuba dying a twice last time. Today's chapter'll be about Conan's final moments. Enjoy! (3  
**

**

* * *

**Conan panted. The criminal was too far to reach and he had to check on Ran. He cursed. _Sorry Ran, _he told Ran silently. _I haven't been fast enough._

**Flashback**

_"The criminal... was you!" said Conan behind the sleeping Kogoro, The police advanced on the criminal holding handcuffs. Inspector Megure walked to a waking up Kogoro and congratulated him on solving another case. Naturally, Kogoro dosn't remember, but takes the credit anyways. Everything was just fine until the criminal broke free of the policeman's grip, stabbed Ran, and took off running. "Dammit" was all Conan said before chasing. The man weaved through trees, take unpredictable short cuts, but still Conan give chase. Cornered, the criminal let out a few warning shots from a gun he grabbed from a random police member. Conan withdraw with a muffled yelp. The man toke the chance and went dashing into freedom.  
_

As Conan headed back, distant ambulance noises can be heard.

"He got away. How's Ran?" replied Conan before Sonoko even opened her mouth.

"She'll survive." said Sonoko grimly. "The wound isn't fatal but her chance of living is only 40%."

**6 days later...**

"Conan!" said Doctor Aagasa worryingly, "you'd better eat soon! You can't just stay here and not eating!"

"It's all my fault." said Conan glumly, "If I-"

"Don't say that." said Agasa gently, "You helped! and if you didn't, things would've been worse."

Then, a doctor came out of the room. "We have good news and bad news." Both heads perked up. "

the good news is that Miss Ran is safe and sound." Conan breathed a sigh of relief. "

"The bad news is that she's in a coma, and is unlikely to awaken for the next few years."

Conan fainted.

The next morning, Conan snuck out of his bed. Wrote a suicide note, and went to the highest cliff in sight. Mad with grief, he jumped.

_Good bye world _was his last thought.

* * *

**Surprised? you know, I was first planning on Conan getting shot by the criminal, and then I tried to let him starve (I'm evil ;)) but I had NOT predicted him turning insane, just so you know. the plot just takes a life of it's own!**

**P.S Next Chapter's about Kaito.  
**


	3. Kaito

**Hi everybody and thank**** you Seshia**** for your suggestion. I'll try not to be too cruel to poor Kaito.**

**P.S This comes right before the "Kaitou Kid's fish heist" story (though without the death part)**

**P.P.S Sorry about the wait for all those who are waiting for my next update (3  
**

**

* * *

**

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Kaito would you just come quietly? People are staring at us!"

"nonononono! I don't wanna go!"

"Would you stop acting like a child?"

"The fishing boat is ready to leave." Said the Captain of the fishing boat who, later, is going to teach the Kuroba family and the Nakamori family how to fish. "And what's with that boy here?"

"He has ichthyophobia, and screams like a little kid whenever he sees one." Aoko told the captain.

"I DO NOT!"

"oh yeah? come aboard then! unless you're ~afraid~"

"I hate you."

As Aoko dragged Kaito on board, Hakuba stared at Kaito, smirking. This week's heist is going to be _fun._ Though How he's going to tell inspector Nakamori how he learned about the phobia... that'd be a problem.

Anyways, The fishing boat started heading out and Kaito starts trembling.

Every time a fish flopped out the end of the hook, Kaito shuddered, and looked jumpier every time another fish is stacked onto the pile.

He stopped at whatever he's doing.

Something's creaking.

"Oh no!" said Aoko, "The boat's cracking under the weight of all the fish!"

"I KNEW the fish'll be the end of me one day."

"huh?"

"I heard a prophecy about a kid from the Kuroba family will die from fish. Why else do you think I avoid them as much as possible?"

silence.

*BOOM*

The boat sank.

Kaito turned just in time to see a few sharks swimming by. Even if they didn't pay any attention to Kaito, the poor boy must have thought they are attacking him.

"NOOOOOO! i DON'T WANNA DIE!"

And just like that, Kaito is sceared to death, never waking again.

* * *

**In "Kaitou Kid's fish heist", even if it's not mentioned, the fishing trip that day did NOT got a single fish that day, but Hakuba still clinged on to the idea of putting the jewel inside the aquarium.**

**P.S Sorry if it's too choppy. I'm under a tight schedule here.  
**

**P.P.S So... who do you think will die next chapter? (evil laughter ) Just review and tell me! (3  
**


	4. Kogoro

**Thank you,MKBianca for suggesting! Sooo… This chapter about Kogoro it is! **

**Warning: gross things, a bloody- wait, I'm not even going to talk about that! (face turns green)**

**Disclaimer:C'mon now, how can I, a regular fanfiction writing teen, own anything like DC/MK? **

**So on with the show!  
**

**

* * *

**"Peaches?" asked Ran as she passed the tray down to the line.

"Mmph!" answered Conan, who had his mouth full at the moment.

"will that brat ever shut up?" grumbled Kogoro, he felt himself blush as Ran passed the tray to him.

"Want one?" she asked,

"Sure." Naturally, he'd just say 'no thanks' and head back to his room, but something made his face turn an intresting shade of red. Ran frowned.

"Do you have a fever"

"no!"" Kogoro blabbered, still red faced though he doesn't know why. "I- um just drank too much!"

Well, it _is_ true that he had been drunk at the bar and was still feeling a little fuzzy.

"you should have known better" Ran scolded him, "Mom's coming tonight to visit, and I want you to be on your best behavior!"

"I don't care..." Kogoro slurred, obviously sstill in effect of the wine, "All I cared about is that... I love you, Ran..."

Then he grabbed Ran and kissed her. (poor Conan, having to watch this)

"YOU-!" came the shriek from the doorway.

Kogoro glanced up guiltily.

"I T-THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" yelled Eri, face twisted up in fury, she apparently mis-recognized Ran as another girl that Kogoro loved.

"I HATE YOU!" she attacked him over and over again. Conan picked the right time to rush out of the room with a still shocked Ran, not wanting to see what happens next (Character death chapter after all)

lets just say that I will not be saying out the result, as you can probably imagine (I *shudder* don't want to describe this cruel murder anymore than seeing it), and Eri will be sentenced for life in jail for murder. just leave it at that.

* * *

**Kogoro:(glaring at the author) what a way for me to die! you're just sooo cruel!**

**Ran: and you. made. him. KISS. ME!**

**Peltra: um... sorry? (turns back and flee)**

**

* * *

**

**Okayyy... I felt a moment of evil as I wrote about the you-know what kind of death. I'm cruel.**

**Plz review! I needed to know what people think about this chapter! as you can imagine/or not, Kogoro died a very painful death (I don't know fake nails and a wig could be so effectively behead somebody *shudder again*) So... sorry about this to all the Kogoro fans out there that will be hating me now. Well, gotta flee- I mean go. Really.**


	5. Aoko

**Hi everybody! I'm sorry for the wait, but I just couldn't come up with anything! ARRRAGHHHHH!  
**

**Disclaimer: you-know-what.**

**

* * *

**"Stupid Kid" said Aoko, crying into her pillow. Her dad had once again went chasing after Kid and had left her all alone in the house again.

Nobody was listening to her anymore. Not even Kaito. Sure, he had been doing the same thing every day, flipping her skirt (she growled at the thought), dodging every swing of her mop.

But his eyes had that unfocused look about them.

Great.

Now even Kaito had been more interested in Kid than her. She felt a twinge of jelousy.

How can anyone earn that much attention just by stealing? Yeah, he HAD made a great show about it, but his moves are almost the same every time.

Enter, dazzle everyone with magic, then escape on his stupid little hang glider. Aoko snorted. His moves are getting predictable, she thought.

*BRRRRRING!* the phone. she sighed.

By the time she got to the phone the person had already hung up and left a message:

"Aoko, sorry that I wont be home tonight. We're still tracking the Kid and I estimate that we won't be back until tomorrow. "

"Great. Just plain great." fresh tears were running down her cheeks. "Now what am I going to do? My own dad's too busy to really care for me, that stupid Kaito was caring more about Kid than me, Hakuba went insane this Monday and they had to take him to jail for attempted murder on Kaito, who's left to notice me anymore?"

She has nothing to live for anymore, she realized.

Slowly, she started to pull out a piece of paper.

Her will. Her last wishes.

After writing the will, she went out ant bought a few dozen of extra effective sleeping pills (ignoring the weird out look the store clerk gave her) and suicided.

* * *

**Aoko: ZZZZZZZzzzzzz...**

**Peltra:(Shaking Aoko) Hey Aoko! story's over! you can leave the stage now!**

**Aoko: ZZZZZzzzzz...**

**Kaito: C'mon Aoko! you promised me ice creeeeeam after today's acting!**

**Aoko:ZZZZZzzzzz...**

**Conan: It's no use, she's dead.**

**Kaito: Tantei-kun? where'd you come from?  
**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, the next chapter will be about Gin. I've already decided what's his fate and if YOU wanted a clue, go look in the first chapter.**

**See ya! (3**


	6. Gin

**Hi everyone. Today's chapter's a bit special because there are TWO kinds of ways Gin would die. The first part will be the original story that I intended to do, the second part will be from a suggestion. Hope you'll enjoy it! (3**

**Disclaimer: I really wish that I would own DC/MK, but I do not**

**

* * *

**

**PART 1**

* * *

"Ah, let's see today's progress." said Gin, logging into his favorite website, .

He loved the way people made him kill other people in their silly little fan stories (no offence, readers!), it made him all warm and fuzzy inside. Though he add all the story that made him look bad into 'report possible abuse' catagory.

But there's something he's confused about. Just what is the connection from Conan Edogawa and Shinichi Kudo? the authors just wrote them as the same person!

Anyways, Gin ignored it and started searching out all the stories about himself. He smirked inwardly as he submitted a review under the name 'Shootingatpointblank' and went on.

a few minutes later, he came across a story called 'death of DC characters' by peltra.

He still have no idea what DC meant, but he'll enjoy anything that has character death in it, even if the dead people's anonymous.

To his utter delight, about everybody died in the first chapter.

He kept on reading, his smirk growing.

_This is awesome!_ he thought to himself.

he enjoyed it so much that he didn't even care that he got killed in it.

an hour later, he was laughing so hard that his chair started shaking.

_ah. those wonderful ways for people to die!_ he thought inwardly, _I'm starting to like this story more and more!_

* * *

**author's note: if you're really reading this, Gin, then I'm sorry to kill you in the next few sentence.  
**

**

* * *

**Okay, back to the story.

Soon, Gin was laughing so hard that his lungs exploded. Volkda ran into the room and saw his partner laying dead on the floor, a smirk still on his face.

"MURDER!" yelled Vodka, "WE HAVE AN IMPOSSIBLE MURDER HERE! SOMEONE PLEASE HIRE DETECTIVE SHINICHI!"

_**MOMENTS LATER...**_

"So does this guy like death?" asked Conan peering at the dead body.

Vodka answered " yes, and he also likes this website," he pointed at the screen. Conan also did so.

"then the case is closed!" he declared, eyes gleaming in the victory in solving another case. "this person here is killed by the computer screen that made him laugh to death."

"Thank you for solving his murder. We owe you."

"No," replied Conan, " I don't need any help. I'm a busy man hat needs to track down the black organization. Specking of which, do you happen to know 2 men dressed in black codenamed Gin and Vodka?"

* * *

**yay! part one finished! (3 so now... from the suggestions of Eruaphadeth cbbsigning in (), Here's the story! **

**Gin: what's the big idea? I said I liked your story and then you killed me!**

**Peltra: I've already said sorry back in that author's note!**

**Gin: (glares)  
**

**

* * *

**

**PART 2**

* * *

"la la la La La La LA LA LA La La La la la la..." went Gin in the shower, downstairs, Vermouth winced.

_I never should have taught him how to sing 'to kill a person' . now he sings all the time just for that horrible lyrics. and I swear he's singing way off key just to annoy me._

"LALALALALALALALA!" went Gin.

"THAT'S IT!" raged Vermouth, "CAN'T YOU STOP SINGING THAT STUPID SONG?"

"To stop me, you'll have to kill me first!" Gin called back.

"so I will." muttered Vermouth. "let's poison him a little, shall we?" smiling dangerously, she left the room.

... and started to write to Kaitou Kid!

'_Dear Kid_, she wrote,

_can you teach me a switch and swap trick? It will be much appreciated._

A week later, she got the instructions in the mail.

So then she waited until Gin's next shower and swap all the shampoo so when mixed together, they'll turn extra soapy and poisonous.

unfortunately, Gin is such person to do so.

The shampoo went into his eyes and he died.

Downstairs, Vermouth could be seen (or heard) laughing her blond head off.

* * *

**1. For those who wonder about Gin's fanfiction account, sorry, but it's not real. I actually searched for the username so that I wont offend anyone to say that he/she's Gin.**

**2. The song 'to kill a person' does not exist, so don't wast your time trying to find it.**

**3. for those who are confused about Conan asking Vodka about the men in black, sorry for not making it clearer, but Vodka has his bathroom robes on and was not wearing his sunglasses and hat, and Gin was blood covering his black suit stained of blood and his hat fell off to an unknown place, so Conan didn't know they're the people he's looking for. Also, just so you know, Conan had reverted back to Shinichi form and Vodka didn't remember those that Gin 'killed'.  
**

**much appreciated for suggestions on who to die next. (3**

**Gin: Vermouth, I strictly forbid anymore future contact to the Kaitou Kid.**

**Vermouth: you said that the only way to stop you is to kill you!**

**Peltra: Guys, calm down! show's over! you can go home now!**

**Gin&Vermouth: humph. (leaves the stage)**

**whew.**

**alright, so see ya next chappie!  
**


	7. Haibara

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner. I have 1 requests, 2 poll choices, and have no idea what to pick! So I'm going to do Haibara, who's requester requested first. Then I'll try to pick out one from the poll... Sorry, I'm blabbing, am I?**

**Anyways, let's start!  
**

**Disclaimer: I have a machine... and I'm controlling Gosho Aoyama's characters with it! Mua ha ha haa!**

**

* * *

**"Haibara." asked the professor worryingly, "are you feeling alright?"

The teenage child smiled at him, "No, Doctor Agasa, I'm fine. Just a slight cold, that's all."

She shivered again, she had this bad feeling about this day.

And unknown to her, the day will be her last.

* * *

"I got the antidote!" she cried triumphantly, Then blinked. Even though it looks normal and all like the antidote she predicted will look like, there is that bad feeling again about this antidote.

I'm not going to let Kudo-kun take the risk, she thought(somewhere in Ran's house, Conan sneezed), he's suffered enough because of _my_ Aptoxin, and all my temporary antidotes, this time, I'm willing to take the risk alone.

*KABOOM*

You-know-who exploded.

* * *

In the funeral, everybody was sad. Especially Conan, for the antidote was for him and now he had no chance of returning to normal. The detective boys (and one girl) also came, Ayumi was crying about Haibara and brought flowers. Mitsuhiko brought valentine chocolate that he had never had the guts to give.

Somewhere far, far away, the black organization was laughing manically inside the headquarters.

"I heard that Sherry did suicide"remarked Vermouth.

"Cheers!" cried Chanti, holding her goblet in the air.

Gin, who was drunk, started happily firing shots everywhere and at everyone, laughing like crazy.

Unluckily for them, some patrolling FBI members heard the shots and rushed to arrest the BO.

* * *

After hearing the news, Conan was surprised.

"At least Haibara helped us capture the BO, her final act." he said drily.

In the streets, after hearing everything, a ghosty Haibara smiled.

* * *

**Whooo Hoo! another chapter is done! as for the 'drunk Gin' part, Haibara possesed him, as Conan remarked, her final act before passing on. Y'know, in all the death fics, never wrote about after the death, but this time, Ai's death was so short that I had to write more.**

**anyways, see you! (no more requests until I figure out which character is next. Shinich and Sonoko's evenly tied so everyone vote on the poll! (3  
**


	8. Sonoko

**Hello everyone! Here we are, the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy! (3**

**Disclaimer: Why would I own DC/MK? that's ridiculous. **

**

* * *

**"Are you ready for the Carnival? Sonoko?" asked Ran excitedly as the trio (Ran, Sonoko, and Conan) settled down in the taxi.

"Yes!" squealed Sonoko, slipping into fangirl mode, "I heard Kid-sama will be there!" Ah. that explains the squealing.

"C'mon, I'm sure it's just an actor. I'd really doubt the REAL Kid'll be there. Or else Nakamori and his taskforce will be there." Conan told them, Sonoko groaned.

"Aww Chibi-chan! you ruin everything!"

Just then, the taxi stopped.

"Wow, we're finally here!" said Ran as she got out of the car, stretching, Conan glanced around for the 'Kid', _just in case_ it's the real, and the actor's someplace tied up.

There he is. Handing out balloons to little kiddies like any other fakes should.

Conan's eyes narrowed.

Kid winked at him cheekily,

"Need a balloon, oh Tantei-kun?" He whispered the last part innocently to Conan... in Ran's voice!

Conan's face reddened.

But other actors dressing as Kid started their routine, so the real Kid was impossible to spot.

As quick as he can, Conan whipped out a cellphone and dialed Nakamori,

"Kudo here," he used his bowtie,

"Shut up! we don't need your help!" spat the inspector angrily on the other side, "I'm trying to solve a riddle here! unless YOU can?"

"Of course. just tell me the riddle." said Conan smugly, as he already had seen Kid,

"_Today, the circling horse will be my destination._ Signed Kaitou Kid." said Nakamori, "Since it came today, I'm trying to figure it out, SO DON'T BOTHER ME!"

"certainly, Inspector," answered Conan cheerfully, "But I've already figured out the note. The circling horse meant the merry-go-round, and since there's a carnival today, no doubt he's here."

"GO CATCH HIM THEN!" gulping could be heard in the background as Nakamori roared to the taskforce,

* * *

Later...

"S-stop!" cried a poor man who was having his hand handcuffed, "I'm just an actor hired to pass out balloons!

"YOU TOO?" cried Nakamori, who had cuffed about ten 'Kids' already, this is getting impossible. the real Kid could still claim he's an actor, so they're handcuffing every 'Kid' in sight.

"I found the real one! up there!" said Conan, pointing at the roof of the merry-go-round, and at the top, sat Kid. The real one.

Everyone ( fangirls and taskforce people alike) surged foward toward Kid and poor Sonoko got trampled.

"She's dead."

* * *

**Sonoko:(pouting) Why did I never get to meet Kid-sama? Every time either Chibi-chan chases him away before I could catch a glimpse of him, or... (Keeps on ranting)**

**Kaito:(sweatdropps) umm... best that we don't meet. I'm not sure I'll stand her.**

**Sonoko:(Sees Kid) Kid-sama!**

**Kaito:(running) um... gotta go!  
**

**

* * *

~Finish!~ my Sonoko story is finished! Wow. I never thought I could ever come up with a Sonoko story. Go me!**

**Anyways, the next story will be Shinichi, there's no changing that, and reviews are once again welcomed! (3**

**So... got any advice for the next chappie?**


	9. Shinichi

**Hello everyone! Here we are, the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy! (3**

**P.S Sorry I took so long! I was busy with school and whoosh! the time goes flying by.**

**P.P.S If any one's interested, there's a new poll in my profile, vote please! (3**

**P.P.P.S If you stopped reading after I wrote 'The end', and thinks 'What a boring chapter.', scroll down to the end of the page and read my last author's note. all truths shall be revealed then.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nobody owns DC/MK 'cept Gosho Aoyama, so hands off!

* * *

**

Shinichi

Shinichi got shot by Gin. He dies.

The end.

**Review**

* * *

**Okay okay! I was joking about the last part! It's just not that simple. Congrats for all those with belief that I will NOT do some thing like that. I will also congratulate those who paid attention to how long the page actually is! (if you're using the internet and read this on a mobile, you should note that the fake 'Review' button isn't working. Anyways, here's the real story (A.K.A longer version!)

* * *

**

Shinichi surveyed his latest hideout. It had been years after Ai had found a permanent cure at last.

Sadly, there's only enough ingredient for one, and to gather enough for the next antidote will take years, if not centuries, to make.

Shiho had suggested Shinichi to take the antidote because she has nothing important in life to go back to.

Also, Shinichi (Conan at that time) had keeled down and begged her to give it to him.

Anyways, the first day, after a total of two years, he met up with Ran once again. Sounds perfect, right?

But unfortunately, they had been spotted going down the street by Gin and Shinichi had to excuse him self once again.

But this time, Ran had refused to let go.

So after arriving at their FIRST hideout, Shinichi had to explain to Ran what happened all these years he had been 'away'.

Ran hadn't forgiven him yet.

So now Shinichi stared at his little hideout in concentration, trying to find any place he hadn't swept yet with a broom.

In the distance, he can hear a faint sound of people getting off a vehicle.

He looked outside and gasped.

"Run, Ran! It's _Them_. They're coming!"

So Ran ran. (Got that?) But then she noticed Shinichi isn't behind her.

She wheeled around and ran back into the house.

Shinichi is already dead.

* * *

**Now this is more like it! Okay. Sorry for those who I have decieved. But as Kudo would say "With a keen eye for detail, one truth will prevail." So for people who scroll down here without reading the real version, Go read it. It did got a question on how Shinichi died, but the way is shown in the short version.**

**

* * *

**

**Shinichi: Don't go pranking people like that!**

**Kaito: Yeah! I'M supposed to think of tricks like that!**

**Shinichi: And don't go using my motto without my permit!**

**Peltra: Uh, gotta go! (runs off with Shinich, Kaito, and other fanfiction readers/authors chasing behind)**


	10. Peltra

**Hello everyone! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating earlier, but I was typing up some other stories and suddenly I discovered this unupdated story in my profile! *cough cough Bittersweet cough cough* Anyways, Here it is! our new chappie! (3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC/MK, and also don't own Gosho Aoyama.**

**

* * *

**I was just typing up the next chapter for "This is Crazyness" (Go on and read it!) When I heard p popping noise.

I glanced up from my laptop and nearly had a heart attack when I found Gin standing beside me.

"What's the big idea?" He snarled, obviously furious," My death is soooo pathetic! _Laughing to death!_ Couldn't you think of something better? Like dying faithfully in a mission or something? _Geeze!_"

I looked at him, jaws still dropping in shock.

Then I spotted a portal opening. Ah, that's how they got here.

Kogoro lifted the rest of his body out of the portal and it closed with a pop.

"You. Made. Me. Kiss. Ran!" He hissed, fury in his eyes like undying flames.

I gulped.

"And I wouldn't suicide like that." said Conan behind me, this room's getting crowded.

"Um, Hi guys." I said weakly, it's not every day a bunch of characters come out of their world just to talk to a fanfiction author. "Uh, what are you all doing here?"

"Complaining. And payback." Said Shinichi, standing beside Conan, his arms crossed.

More and more characters are coming until the last character stumbled out. Then they surrounded me and were complaining all over the place.

"Don't ever mention the f-fish thing in my chapter! It's MY chapter and I want the slimy things OUT!"(Kaito)

"Waaah! I had been trampled before I can meet Kid-sama!"(Sonoko)

"My pills will NOT make anyone explode, and certainly not ME!"(Haibara)

"I will not choose sleeping pills for a suicide! If I were to choose, it will be Sonoko's death! At least SHE died by something related to Kid." (Aoko)

I looked at them, "What are you going to do?"

"Push you off a cliff!"

"Scare you to death!"

"Behead you!"

"Massive sleeping pills!"

"Burst your lungs!"

"Feed you my exploding antidote!"

"Trample you!"

"Shoot you!

"Eh, Can you pick just one?" I asked nervously at all those deaths, especially at the beheading one.

"NO!" they said in union.

* * *

Moments later, my deathly pale, headless, trampled, shot, body with broken lungs is tossed off a cliff, fading from sight.

* * *

**I know, kind of a horrible ending. But they DID want payback.**

**Just in case anyone ask why I'm still writing this if I'm dead. (Spirit world, anyone?) Plus, this isn't THEIR story, it's MINE! So I have complete control over it: dropping an anvil from the sky, levitate things, etc. So that means... I can bring my fiction self back from the dead! Mua ha ha haa!**

**I'll be torturing the characters even more! distance cries of horror) Revenge certainly sounds sweet to me!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Peltra: I'm baaaaack...**

**All the other people: Ahhhhh! a zombie!**

**(Kaito fainted to death a second time.)**


	11. Akako

**OMG! I totally forgot about this fic! I'm sorry! Anyways, today, we'll be doing Akako's death, not an easy thing to do actually...**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own about DC/MK is my laptop, my account, and my fics.

* * *

**

"Add 3 frog feet... or is it 2?"

Akako was having a bad day, and she knew it. She couldn't concentrate no matter what and had a very bad headache.

"I really should stop staying inside this house all day." She mused to herself, "the fumes are making it hard to concentrate."

Akako was cooking dinner, and it wasn't a pretty picture.

Thick bubbles floated everywhere in and out of the house. _It's not my fault I have weird tastes, _she thought.

The cook book was getting blurry, and she just tried to read most of it, ignoring the blurriest part.

She smiled, satisfied when the food finally arrived out of the microwave (it sure beat cauldrons since it cooked things faster).

Then she frowned when the food tasted weird, even to her standards.

A moment later, Akako's servant came into the house, finished with the shopping.

"Miss Akako?" he called into the house.

Nobody answered.

_"Miss Akako?_ He asked again, fear in his voice this time.

Still no one answered.

Akako vanished off the face of the earth.

* * *

**Akako: I knew something's wrong with the potion!**

**Peltra: C'mon! it's just a drabble! It's not real.  
**

**Akako: By the way... (narrowing eyes at the author) Everyone else who died gets to kill the author, why didn't I get to? (holds up poisonous food)**

**Peltra: Uh... gotta go! appointment with beta reader! (flees)  
**


	12. Nakamori

**Hello everyone! Here we are, the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy! (3**

**Disclaimer: Me no own no DC/MK!**

**

* * *

**

Nakamori paced around the room. His blood pressure had risen to its limit due to Kid's ridiculous taunting and constant pranking.

"KID!" he roared at yet another heist, "STOP! YOU%%^$%^$^-ING OVER-SIZED BRAT!"

But Kid was soaring away in his hang glider.

"Dammit." he swore.

Damn that Kid for getting away yet AGAIN!

Uh-oh... His blood pressure was getting out of hand. He took a deep breath and counted to 10. Much better.

* * *

At the next heist, Kid's notice was so complicated that it had to be solved at the last minute by helpful little Conan Edogawa.

So Nakamori forgot his blood pressure pills. That couldn't be good.

Well, this is a death fic, so you'll know what happened.

* * *

**Nakamori: (glares at author) My death isn't even shown!**

**Peltra: (shruggs) Well, you know what happens!**

**Nakamori: just wait 'till the next author death chapter! I'll get my revenge! (laughing evilly)**

**Peltra: (shudder) Nakamori OOC is no fun at all...**

**

* * *

So... next chappie should be...? Review and gimme some ideas! C'mon guys!  
**


	13. Kaitou Kid

**Hello everyone! I am still on Hiatus but I would still update once in a while!**

**P.S I am not sure what to write to continue the Tic Toc Midnight book. Any ideas?  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no own no DC/MK! (3

* * *

**"I knew you are Kuroba!" cried Hakuba with an air of triumph.

Kid looked around nervously. His cape was stuffed somewhere he can't reach right now and he had ran out of smoke bombs.

So he did the smartest thing he could think of at the moment.

He ran for dear life.

With a evil cackling Hakuba trailing behind him, Kid wondered if he was in an alternate dimension.

Everyone was acting weird, like Nakamori coming to his heist in polka-dot pajamas while sing baby nursery rhymes.

Aoko doesn't remember meeting Kaito Kuroba, and... well you get the idea.

So, back to running.

Kid's stamina was wearing out and he was slowing down.

He looked frantically in the park, looking for helpful hiding places.

There was none.

Just as he was about to give up, he heard something...

Hang on a sec, is the earth shaking?

What rushes before him was a sea of fan girls, chanting "Kaitou Kid-sama!"

Wierded out, Kid ran in panic.

But the fan girls were too fast.

Kid got trampled by thousands of feet (High heels! Ouch!)

* * *

**Kid:(rubbing his back) I need to go back to my own world! quickly!**

**Peltra: Don't worry. You're dead, so I think that kind of counts...**

**

* * *

**

**Well, that's that! I don't know when I can update again, but stay tuned! (3**

**-Peltra**


	14. Hakuba

**Hiya people! Peltra's back and with a new chapter!**

**I know it's been a loooong time, but no, I did not die! Soooo busy though... Mostly school, tests popping up everywhere and no time to check upon account!**

* * *

It was that time of year again.

People walked about in the mall, the stores are lined with decor. Flashy lights are everywhere.

Hakuba hated it.

He hated the Kaitou Kid banners hung everywhere, the fangirls are squealing at random intervals.

Seriously, who the hell thought it was funny to declare 'Kaito Kid day' a national holiday?

And detectives are extremely hated on that day.

Why?

Because detectives are the natural enemies of thieves, of course!

Hakuba cursed as a rotten tomato was flung his way. Soon, the assaults would get deadly. Last year, he had to dodge a freakin' _knife!_

Geez.

Hakuba noticed a shadow growing larger and larger. And before he could even look up, a cement block was dropped on him.

At least it was quick and painless.

"Mission accomplished." a fangirl whispered evilly into her headphone. "Public enemy number one, eliminated."

* * *

**Not sure how that turned out this way. But oh well, I don't think I've done Hakuba yet.**

**~Peltra (3**


End file.
